1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a human entertainment device and more particularly to a swing apparatus that is designed to be used principally by young people to simulate the riding of a surfboard or snowboard.
2. Description of the Related Art
Young people have long utilized swings of various types. Typically, a swing comprises a seat which is mounted by chains or ropes to a fixed structure, such as a tree limb. Also, swings have been designed as a self standing unit composed of a tubular frame with the swing mounted on an overhead top rail.
There has been practically no innovation over the last fifty to one hundred years in the construction of swings. Most all swings have operated in the same way with the human rider located in a sitting position. There have been some attempts to design a swing where the rider is permitted to be located in a standing position. However, these swings have not operated with any great degree of satisfaction as the swing will not move as a unit but would tend to become disjointed with the lower portion of the swinging flexing relative to the upper portion of the side frame members of the swing. This type of disjointed action does not produce a desirable entertaining ride.
The sports of surfing and snowboarding provide thrills that are highly desired by most young people. If a swing could be constructed to simulate these sports, such a swing would be highly sought after by young people.